WhoLock -- Fighting John Watson's War
by ohgoshi'msosorryi'mnotgoodatit
Summary: John goes on an adventure to find out where Sherlock is. Can The Doctor help him?
1. Waking Up

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted through his flatmate's bedroom door. "WAKE UP, THIS IS IMPORTANT!" He started banging his fist on the wooden door. John groaned, opening his eyes and checking the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. The red numbers glowed in the dark of the room, telling him it was 3:47 in the morning.  
"What could possibly be more important than a good night's rest, you nutter." John groaned, rolling over and shoving his face into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep.  
Sherlock continued banging his fist on the door. "JOHN I'VE FOUND SOMETHING OUT! COME LOOK AND SEE!" And the banging on the door stopped. John rolled out of bed, knowing that if he didn't get up and go check on whatever it was, Sherlock would just come back and wake him up again. Better to get it over with as soon as possible. He tied on his robe, and walked out into the livingroom. "Sherlock? What was it?" He looked about the room, trying to find him. He was nowhere to be found. He walked through the house, checking each room. Sherlock was found nowhere. Returning to the living room, he spotted something on the wall. Flipping on the light, he red the words painted in yellow paint, in Sherlock's elegant hand writing, next to the smiley face on the wall. The words read:  
:) SH WAS HERE


	2. On The Ceiling

And that is when John remembered. Sherlock.. he jumped. But he couldn't be dead. John couldn't breath; he limped over to the couch and sat down heavily, throwing his head into his hands and sobbing grossly. Sherlock had jumped, and John had visited his grave, and asked him to do just one more thing for him. Begged him, not to be dead. And he did it. The words were there, clear as day. Sherlock had come back from the dead, just for John. But obviously there was something wrong that John needed to figure out. He laid down on the couch, but knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. What would Sherlock do in this situation? As he looked up at the ceiling, he saw it. A drawing... A drawing on the ceiling? A.. a police box? What could those two things possibly have to do with each other? John finally fell asleep, relaxed now knowing that Sherlock was alive (wherever he was) but confused as to what the drawings on the ceiling could possibly mean.  
When he woke the next morning, the drawings on the ceiling were gone. He looked over at the wall, and the words and smiley face were also gone. And yet, somehow, he knew he hadn't dreamed it or imagined it. He knew it was real. He believed in Sherlock Holmes.


	3. The TARDIS

John decided to make some breakfast - though he didn't feel like eating, he knew it's what Sherlock would have wanted. _What he still wants,_ John reminded himself. Sitting down to the table with his bowl of cereal, he started to eat. After about his fourth bite, he heard a noise - sort of whiny, and screechy. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Before making his way down the hall to investigate, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen. In the bathroom, he found... what. He found a police box?!  
"A police box in the bathroom?" John muttered to himself. Then he remembered the drawing on the ceiling from last night. He made the decision to walk into the police box. He pulled on the door - it wouldn't open. It clearly said **Pull To Open**! Angry, he kicked the door. It swung open, and John groaned. It was a trick door - push to open. Stepping inside, he had to step back out. It must have been his imagination, but it looked like it was bigger on the inside. Stepping back inside, he saw that it wasn't just his imagination.  
"She's called the TARDIS," Said a man, stepping around from behind the center console.


	4. The Doctor

John looked up at the man. "And who are you?!" He asked, bewildered. This was a lot to take in.  
"Me? I'm the doctor!" The man grinned.  
"You're a doctor? I'm a doctor!" John said. It was nice to meet someone else of medical expertise.  
"No no, not a doctor, _the _Doctor!" He said, irritated. Every time he met a doctor, they had this discussion.  
"Oh. I'm John. John Watson, nice to meet you." He muttered, beginning to feel dizzy.  
"I know who you are. Want to go find your friend?" The Doctor asked. Anything to keep from feeling the loss of Clara after his latest regeneration.  
"Yes, definitely! But I have a few questions. For one, how would you know where to find him? And for another thing, why are you parked in my restroom?" John asked. This was a bit out of control for someone he didn't even know.


End file.
